oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jynx
Jynx: Is his code name, He is also known as the Silent Magician. He is an infiltrator specialist Stealth Agent of the Stealth Corp making him a member of the Infiltration Faction. He is known throughout the organization for his masterful infiltration and espionage along with his mastery of magic tricks and illusions befitting for a talented magician. Appearance Jynx is a young man of slender build with short black hair. He keeps his face concealed with a white pierrot-inspired mask designed to have a calm expression with a blue lightning bolt going through the right eye that fully conceals his face. When operating as a Stealth Op. Agent on a mission, Jynx dons a black bullet-proof trench coat with dark green on the inside and black pants and shoes. On his left leg is a holster where he stores information. When operating as a spy his outfit constantly changes to match the architect of his surroundings in order to blend into the crowd and he wears a different style mask resembling a clowns face and always posses as a clown performing his magic tricks to the citzens until the sun goes down. His face has never been revealed due to him always wearing a mask no matter what. Stealth op 3.3.jpg|Jynx's Full Appearance Stealth op 3.4 Jynx in disguise.jpg|Jynx in his first disguise Stealth op 3.5 Jynx in disguise 2.png|Jynx in his second disguise Stealth op 3.5 Jynx in disguise 3.png|Jynx in his third disguise Personality Not much is known about Jynx due to the fact that he chooses to hide his identity behind a mask and therefore masks his personality as well, however Jynx is known to be a muted character who, no matter what predicament he's in, will never utter a single word. Therefore even his voice is a complete mystery. Based on his actions on the other hand, when he's in disguise as a clown, Jynx behaves in a jolly manor. He tends to always behave in a celebratory mood to point that makes him skip around as his form of walking. He sometimes perform comedy mime gestures as his form of responding to other people or even honk his red nose a couple times. His demeanor in a lot of ways is that of an entertaining jester. When meeting a lady of any kind he treats them in a gentlemanly manner that he will tend to give them a rose or jewel as a token of his kindness. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Stealth Corp, Jynx is a highly trained warrior in the art of operating in the shadows and working in secrecy. Being a member of the Infiltration Faction, his specialty rely's in infiltration and espionage to break into enemy territory undetected and steal any and all information they have on their target and deilver it to the organization. Physical Abilities Jynx's most special featured ability is his incredible mobility for he possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to aid in him in his agendas. Tactical and Informational Wit Master Magician Jynx is highly trained and extremely talented magician. Having trained his whole life in performing magic tricks it has quickly became his greatest feature and his most resorted form of fighting style. Having to rely on illusions and deception, he has developed the ability of perfect escapes when he's cornered or trapped along with dragging his pursuers into his acts in order to turn the tables. Stealth Master As a member and agent of the Stealth Corp, Jynx is a master performing stealth operations. His brand of specialty includes infiltration into enemy territory unnoticed and has an immense amount of skill at sneaking unnoticed and is able to stroll around a heavy fortified fortress and avoid detection with no effort with more or less the assistance of his Devil Fruit power. Devil Fruit Jynx ate the , that grants him the power to create an invisible soundproof field. Anyone inside the field cannot hear the sounds from the outside and vice versa. With this power he can cancel out his own voice to make people believe he is muted, however at some point in time no one can tell whether he is using his powers or if he is actually muted for no one has ever heard his voice. This allows him to infiltrate perfectly into enemy lines and prevent them from even noticing him. The use of this power gave him great advantage on his job as a master Stealth Agent earning him the nickname the Silent Magician The fruit also allows Jynx to cancel out all sounds within a certain distance of him, allowing him to do things that would normally immediately attract attention, such as firing a barrage of assault rifles and causing explosions. Using this power, he is able to infiltrate a heavy defense fortress, assassinate its soldiers and set it off in a giant explosion without being seen or without having the town nearby even know what happened until the next day. Equipment Magic Wand Jynx wields a magic wand that he uses during many of his magic acts. The wand assistants him in his art of illusion with the tip of it able to pop off and release various magical tricks to aid him in his performance. Due to his mastery in magic tricks, the magic wand seems to have a near unlimited amount of tricks stuffed into this skinny sized stick. Releasing stuff such as gas to form a smoke screen, a balloon that gets filled with enough air that its capable of lifting him off the ground, the wand can even serve as a rifle with the tip cap serving as the scope and is capable of many more. The wand itself is made of solid steel making it capable of clashing with a sword without it being cut apart. As a form of misdirection he hides the fact that he actually carries two magic wands instead of one but only uses one of them until the needs arises Playing Cards As part of his magic tricks, Jynx brings out a deck of cards that are as sharp as blades that can be used for cutting his opponents as he flings them with extraordinary precision much like a throwing star. He carries a near unlimited supply of playing cards on him for various uses, mostly for the use of his common escape trick that scatters the cards to cover himself and slip away before they disperse Joy Buzzard Extra Key History Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Stealth Corp Category:Stealth Corp Agent Category:Magicians Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users